Alasan Ino
by VeeA
Summary: Tahukah kalian, alasan Ino begitu menyukai bunga dan rambut panjang? Let's find it out. Warnings : typo, kata2 hilang, abal, dan apalah itu. Hehe


**Satu lagi nih..**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuIno as kids**

**Story : Kepang**

Tahukah kalian, alasan Ino sangat menyukai bunga dan rambut panjang?

Semua bermula ketika mereka berumur tujuh tahun, dalam acara rutin setiap enam bulan sekali yang sengaja dibuat Hokage atau pemimpin desa tempat mereka tinggal itu sendiri. Sebuah acara pertemuan antar wali bersama dengan putra putri mereka yang masih berumur kurang dari sepuluh tahun.

Tujuan utama dari semua itu, hanya satu, mempererat persaudaraan dan kesatuan antar penduduk Konoha dari berbagai belahan desa serta berbagi pengalaman maupun sekedar perkenalan ala anak kecil sebelum mereka menginjak bangku akademi mereka.

"Okaa-san! Apa yang dilakukan orang itu?" tanya seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam mencuat, bermarga Uchiha, menunjuk sebuah keluarga kecil dimana seorang paruh baya -yang diduganya adalah ibunya-, memainkan rambut pirang panjang milik putrinya. Sementara seorang anak laki laki yang diduganya adalah kakak dari gadis cilik itu, tengah tiduran di pangkuan adiknya.

"Maksudmu yang dilakukan ibu itu pada putrinya, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, memastikan. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk demi melihat ekspresi anaknya.  
Sasuke, nama bocah itu, mengangguk singkat.

"Ibu itu sedang mengepang rambut putrinya. Kenapa? Kau ingin coba?" gurauan Mikoto membuahkan Sasuke yang jadi salah tingkah. Pipinya muncul semburat merah karena malu. Benarkah karena malu?

"Ti-tidak kok, Okaa-san,"  
Sasuke berusaha mengelak. Tapi, ibu selalu mengerti anaknya bukan?

"Jangan bohong. Ibu tahu maksudmu, ayo kita ke sana!"  
Mikoto pun menggandeng tangan mungil Sasuke menuju keluarga kecil yang dimaksud.

Begitu Mikoto dan Sasuke telah mendekat, ia memberi salam, yang dibalas salam juga oleh keluarga itu.

"Kushina! Naruto dan Ino sudah besar ya?" tanya Mikoto basa basi.

"Iya. Sasuke juga sudah besar, Mikoto," jawab Kushina, seorang paruh baya berambut merah yang dimaksud Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Tanggannya masih lihai membentuk rute kepang rambut pirang Ino.

Ya, Ino lah nama gadis cilik itu. Dengan senangnya, tangannya memainkan bulu di wajah Naruto, membuat kakaknya terganggu.

Secara diam, Sasuke memperhatikan seksama rambut Ino yang dikepang serta perilaku gadis itu bergantian.

"Hei, Kushina! Kau tak ingin keluar sebentar? Hehe, mumpung kita lagi bersama," bujuk Mikoto dengan senyum penuh artinya.  
Kushina terlihat menimbang nimbang tawaran Mikoto, tangannya memegang dagu pertanda ia sedang berpikir. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, senyum simpul juga muncul di bibir ibu dua anak itu.

"Hehe, maksudmu keluar dari sini, lalu belanja gitu? Itukah maksudmu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang dibuat penuh selidik.  
Mikoto hanya mengangguk penuh arti, karena ia sangat tahu jawaban yang sebentar lagi diterimanya.

"Tentu saja! Ayo!" Kushina langsung berdiri. Tangannya yang semula mengepang rambut Ino terlepas dan justru menarik tangan Mikoto. Membuat Ino memandang ibunya bingung karena dengan mudahnya melupakan anaknya. Dan hal itu, tak berlangsung begitu saja.

"Eitch, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga mereka berdua?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, Kushina," bujuk Mikoto.

"Okaa-san! Siapa yang akan mengepangkan rambutku?" pekik Ino yang tak rela ibunya pergi begitu saja. Apalagi kepangan rambutnya belum selesai.

Belum sempat Kushina menjawab, Mikoto menunduk sambil ambil bicara, "Ino-chan, Sasuke yang akan mengepangmu. Tak keberatan kan?"

Sontak Ino terkejut, "Sasuke bisa mengepang rambutku, Ba-san?" tanyanya dengan raut tak percaya.

Sementara Sasuke, hanya mendengus kesal mebdapat komentar Ino.

"Ino-chan, bukannya kau bisa mengepang sendiri? Kau kan bisa mengajari Sasuke-kun, ya kan, Kushina?" kata Mikoto sambil mendelik Kushina. Mengirim suatu maksud yang hanya keduanya yang mengerti. Mereka memang cukup akrab hingga bahasa tubuh pun tak asing bagi keduanya.

"Tentu saja. Ino-chan kan pandai," bujuk Kushina.

Ia pun menunduk sama seperti Mikoto.

"Nah..Ino-chan dan Sasuke-kun mau dibelikan apa nanti?" tanya Kushina. Yah, begitulah salah satu cara orang tua membujuk sang anak agar mau ditinggal, yak an?

Ino tampak berpikir keras. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang akan menyenangkannya.

"Aku ingin bunga," jawabnya senang. Yap, Ino memang suka bunga, terutama bunga hidup.

"Kalau Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto pada putranya yang diam sedari tadi.

"Kunai,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mikoto, selera anakmu berbalikan dengan putriku, sangat!" bisik Kushina yang hanya mendapat seringaian dari Mikoto.

"Baiklah, tapi tetap yang tak terlalu tajam. Kaa-san tak mau ada yang terluka,"

Dengan begitu, kedua pasang ibu itu pergi menuju entah kemana. Meninggalkan anak mereka untuk saling berinteraksi.

"Kau? Cepat duduk! Kepang rambutku," perintah Ino yang mulai tak sabar. Sudah ditinggal ibunya, rambutnya kan jadi beratakkan.

"Kheh,"

Sasuke mengambil duduk di belakang Ino. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke mengambil sekumpulan helaian rambut pirang Ino, pasalnya baru kali ini ia menyentuh rambut orang lain selain milik Okaa-sannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membagi rambut Ino ke dalam tiga bagian, seperti yang ia lihat saat Kushina mengepang Ino lalu. Halus, rambut Ino terasa halus di telapak tangannya, sama seperti milik Okaa-sannya. Apakah rambut wanita selalu selembut ini?

"Eitch.., jangan langsung dikepang! Sisir dulu biar rapi," Ino beringsut mengambil sisir yang terletak agak jauh darinya. Membuat helaian rambut itu terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. Aahh..so melankolis ne..

Ino pun memberi sisir yang didapatnya pada Sasuke. Ck, rasanya Sasuke seperti dipermainkan. Kalau bukan rasa penasarannya karena ingin mengepang, sudah pasti ia tak akan mau melakukan hal gerlis seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan dan serius, seperti yang diperintahkan Ino, Sasuke mulai menyisir rambut Ino.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Sasuke selesai, ia meletakkan sisir itu di sampingnya.

"Sekarang, lihat tanganku!"perintah Ino.

Ino menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang, membagi rambutnya dalam tiga bagian dan menunjukkan caranya pada Sasuke.

"Ambil bagian kanan, masukkan ke sela-sela bagian tengah dan kiri. Kemudian, ambil bagian kiri, masukkan di antara bagian tengah dan kanan. Lakukan berulang seperti tadi hingga selesai," dengan begitu, Ino melepaskan kepangannya yang masih terbuat sedikit itu dan membiarkan Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya.

Dengan memori yang memang super, Sasuke melalukan apa yang dikatakan Ino dengan tepat dan cepat, layaknya seorang ahli.

Tak butuh waktu tiga menit untuk Sasuke kecil menyelesaikan misinya. Tak lupa, ia juga mengikat rambut Ino yang pasti. Tapi, apa benar, misinya telah selesai?

"Aaargghh..Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku? Kau membuatnya tak rapi," pekik Ino yang kemudian menoleh ke belakang, menampilkan mata kesal Ino.

Dan dengan cekatan, Ino melepas kembali tali pengikat rambutnya. Mengambil sisir dengan kasar dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sama seperti Ino, Sasuke juga sama kesalnya. Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha mendapat komentar buruk karena kerjanya. Ck, ia tak mungkin menjelekkan nama baik Uchiha gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini.

"Ulangi lagi! Ingat! Harus disisir yang ra-pi. Dan kali ini kau harus membuat kepangnya jadi dua. Di sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri," perintah Ino yang kembali menghadap depan.

"Ck,"

"Bagi dua dulu rambutnya..,"

"Aku tahu, Namikaze Ino,"

Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya. Entah karena kesal atau apa, ia menyisir rambut Ino trelalu keras.

"AAWW! Pelan sedikit Sasuke. Sakit tahu,"

Dan begitulah waktu mereka habiskan dalam canda dan tawa (_read, marah dan jengkel_).

**...**

Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang yang begitu melelahkan, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mebuat dua kepang yang lumayan rapi. Ia pun menghela nafas lega, 'tinggal menali-nya dan semua selesai,' pikirnya.

"Halo semua.. kami kembali..," seru seseorang dari arah kanan mereka. Membuat Ino dan Sasuke senang. Serta membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kaa-san! Sudah pulang?" pekik Ino senang melihat kedatangan Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Tentu saja. Oiya, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" tanya Kushina. Mikoto hanya tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Tinggal menalinya saja," jawabnya santai.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Nah.. Ino-chan, ini bunga pesananmu," Kushina menyodorkan empat bunga mawar merah pada Ino.

Ino pun berdiri diikuti Sasuke yang telah selesai menali rambut Ino. Namun, ekspresinya tak bisa disebut kalau ia sedang senang medapat hadiah dari Kaa-sannya.

Selagi Sasuke berbicara pada Mikoto perihal hadiah kunai yang ia dapat, Ino justru merengut kesal pada Kaa-sannya,

"Kaa-san, kenapa mawarnya berduri? Jangan jangan Kaa-san tidak membelinya dari toko bungan dan malah mengambilnya dari jalan? Ck, aku benci Kaa-san," Ino menoleh ke arah lain, tangannya ia lipat di dadanya pertanda ia memang sangat kesal.

Mau tak mau, Kushina jadi merasa bersalah juga.

"Maaf, Ino-chan. Kaa-san tak bermaksud be-,"

"Biar aku saja, Ba-san," potong Sasuke. Kedua orang dewasa itu saling pandang, pertanda tak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke. Dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Ino yang memautkan alisnya bingung.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Ino. Tiba-tiba, tangannya merebut empat bunga mawar milik Ino. sempat ia meringis kesakitan begitu ia menyentuh durinya. Tapi, hal itu tak begitu ia permasalahkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pekik Ino.

Dengan cekatan dan tanpa persetujuan Ino, Sasuke memotong tangkai serta durinya. Menimbulkan keterkejutan di wajah tiga orang lain dan ekspresi biasa bagi Naruto.

Belum sempat Ino bicara, tangan Sasuke sudah membalikkan tubuh Ino hingga memunggunginya.

Sasuke memberikan kunainya pada Mikoto untuk dipegangnya. Dan dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan setiap tangkai bunga mawar milik Ino ke sela-sela atas kedua kepang Ino, hingga, dua bunga untuk masing masing kepang. Indah.

"Selesai,"

Sasuke kembali membalik tubuh Ino yangmasih mematung. Ia belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Bunganya direbut Sasuke, dipotong, serta dijadikan satu dengan kepangnya, membuatnya lebih berguna dan indah.

"Nah, begitu kan manis," puji Sasuke yang sepertinya tak menyadari kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kaa-san! Ayo kita pulang,"

Mikoto yang awalnya bengong pun kini tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke. Tak lupa ia juga melempar delikan mata pada Kushina yang juga mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari kejadian barusan.

"Ayo!"

Mikoto dan Sasuke pun tak terlihat lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Ia masih bergeming.

"Ino-chan, mukamu memerah," goda Naruto dan Kushina.

Awal mula yang indah bukan.

…

**Enam tahun kemudian :**

"Ino! Kau memanjangkan rambutmu lagi ya? Pasti karena Sasuke ya kan? Aku tak yakin, ia akan mau mengepangmu lagi?" gumam Naruto pada adiknya.

"Diam kau, Naruto"

**Waaaaaaa..bagaimana? bagaimana?**

**Mohon beritahu saya apa yang ada di benak para readers yang terhormat..**


End file.
